Subzone Universe presents: Unionwealth and beyond the gate
by Random Author of 98
Summary: The Unionwealth Empire have expanded across the Omniverse at a decent pace, some universes accepted them and some defied against them, but when one of the planets they colonized were at a smooth process of reinforcing, a huge gate suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pouring out strange armies and began to attack everything they see, but we all know how it will end.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own GATE, 100% I don't.)**

 **AUTHOR's NOTE: This is my first time publishing a story on Fanfiction, so please send and put reviews that are not trolls, just opinions.**

 **UPDATE 2/8/2019: Made some edits here and there.**

 **EDIT 7/25/2019: Thanks to Grammarly for some error checking.**

* * *

 **PROTOCOL 1: All QUIET ON THE OTHER SIDE.**

* * *

It was a calm crimson night in what the Unionwealth may describe as the realm beyond the gate that appeared out of nowhere and they began to attack nearby residents back in City-zone #636, and It was dark…dark and cold as the tundra plains back at Planet Hypo and that was a damn cold planet.

In front of their extremely large wall of fortified metals and alien materials came the marching battalion of normal armored humans wielding primitive melee weapons like swords and spears and arrows, besides them are army of creatures that look like they came from a fantasy storybook, creatures like trolls, orcs, humanoid pigs and boars, and most catching eye of all are the flying literal dragons with humans riding them above the skies.

The Clondros couldn't help but laugh so hard at how stupid their strategy is since the entire opposing army is marching straight towards their obvious deaths and the dragons above are not noticing their EMBER-flak cannons and RIPPER-AA guns, all pointing up and trigger happy gunners are ready to squeeze the triggers at any seconds now, assault troopers ranging from light to heavy are all on top of the walls and into their chosen firing positions, below the walls are bunkers armed with TREMOR-mortars on its roofs and stationed heavy photon machineguns inside each bunkers, and trenches with improvised JX-CLEANSER photon minigun turrets and of course…clondros taking cover in it.

Behind the colossal metal walls is what you might see after you build up your sentry base, I meant that transport trucks are coming out of the unknown big stone gate behind the almost massive base, clondros and half-clondros everywhere are building Emerald energy powered generators, watch towers for snipers, armory stations where they store and stock up for their weapons of mass overkill, one-story or two-story houses for obvious good reasons, hangars for their aircrafts and armored ground-assault vehicles and their favorite combat suits, the big well-armed command center in the middle, small and short cylinders with exposed green tubes sticking all around it while it is connected to an emerald energy generator and this provides everyone with fresh new energy cells for their weapons just in case they run out, and one OMEN-striker artillery on top of the hill that has the stone gate at the front.

As the clondros on top of the walls and below them prepared to fire at the incoming battalion of primitives, one of the code-black heavy Clondro heard a beeping sound and a blinking call symbol inside his mask's visors, so he pressed something on the side of his head and a face appeared on the corner of his HUD inside his mask.

The clondro he's looking at is none other than Frontline General Trigger-001; he is a 2nd-gen clondro and an experienced veteran field commander, his face skin tone is like the others since it is light gray, he has a cropped synthetic black hair and sideburns that is complete with a beard and mustache around his mouth, his eyes are covered by a transparent white visor that is connected to his suit and wears a blue beret on his head.

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Are all of the forces in place, Captain Bombard-76?"

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Yes front general, our forces are deployed to their designated positions and are ready to open fire as soon the order has been given ...any word from high command?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Positive, the empress and intelligence commander Damask have given the order to push the invaders back with ease."

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "The match has been lit huh, goody-goody, cause' its time to unleash hell, all opposers will be annihilated."

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Make sure you do that, front general out."

The call ended as Captain Bombard-76 lifts his 5th-gen RAPID-type photon rifle at the marching battalion of primitives, the towers behind him has snipers climbing up to join the carnage, the clondros below the walls also prepared for a possible head-on assault by activating their attached STAB-beam bayonets at the front of their rifles and the TREMOR-mortars on top of the bunkers have been loaded up with its popular RAZE-explosive frag shells and the bunkers inhabitants also prepared their firing positions and readies their Omni-communication radios.

They watched as the army of dead pathetic losers in front of them brought down a big warning sign that said 'You are entering Unionwealth territory, trespassers will be blown apart or ripped to pieces, any acts of violence against the base will be likely blown to smithereens, please follow the road to be granted permission to enter, have a nice day.' In a decrypted language for the inhabitants of this world…sadly the invading army doesn't give a single shit about what they got themselves into and something tells us that it's gonna be beautiful and pleasing to look at.

 **FERREN-13:** "Did those people just pushed my warning sign down to the ground?!"

The female medium-type clondro exclaimed with anger in her voice as she puts her best talents to create compelling propaganda signs back at City-zone #636, but when she was sent in here with the others, she studied about the language of the inhabitants of this realm and create a warning sign that would surely put their common senses back on track, but that changed since she watched her own sign get trampled on by metal boots and dirty barefooted trolls and orcs.

 **DENJO-22:** "Relax Ferren-13, I got my eyes set on that soldier with the red gash across his chest and his fancy spiky mace in his hands, so your warning sign is avenged, thank you very much."

Denjo-22 said to his squad's member as he aimed his scoped photon rifle at his chosen high ranking target, then Ferren-13 puts down her binoculars and raise up her LONGSHOT-photon rocket launcher at a random group of primitives ahead of them.

 **FERREN-13:** "That sign is my baby and those who hurt my baby will get fucked up real bad, HERE COMES THE LONG SHOT!"

Then she pressed the trigger on her rocket launcher and shoots out a blazing ball of glowing green energy with a mixture of yellow static out of the front and Ferren-13 watched as her projectile went to a group of humans and creatures, then **BOOM** goes that group as that area is covered by black ashes and raining limbs and blood.

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Fire the OMEN!"

The OMEN-striker cannon on top of the hill moves its humongous boxy shaped short barrel up and the insides started to glow some green emerald energy, by the time it got brighter and brighter, it lets out a humming sound at first and then it lets out a loud booming sound and sent out a shockwave across the area, it launches a big ball of green flaming energy as it went straight into the red sky and arced all the way down to the middle of the primitive army and then…

 **(KA-BOOM!)**

The clondros watched as the projectile hits the middle and big dome of light green field as the army was vaporized in the middle of the glowing projectile and sending its nearby units flinging through the air and crashing down upon landing, this also affected the dragons above as the projectile's shockwave causes to get nervous and sent all of them panicking...until one of the dragon flyers was burned into a crisp as a green bolt from an EMBER-flak cannon shoots up and the bolt exploded into a small ball of hot plasma energy.

Then the anti-aircraft placements began to unleash its barrage of their own firepower upon the dragon riders above them, RIPPER-AA guns pierce any unlucky dragons through their chests or their wings as they were sent plummeting to the ground below and EMBER-flak cannons are doing what do they best, bombing the aerial intruders out of the skies or burning their wings as they passed through the glowing exploding ball.

As for the clondros on the front and below the walls, that was their cue to fuck them up and the sight was a complete too much of a good thing as always when they fire their weapons upon any types of enemies they might come across the multiverse.

Thousands of photon rifles were unleashing hell upon their enemies as they each created gory holes into the enemies body parts or heads, even though they may have steel armors or tough skin…concentrated emerald energy bolts always manage to tear their molecules apart, snipers inside the watchtowers are firing their MX-DEATH railgun sniper rifles at their enemies which in result turned their heads into a bloody mess with giblets scattering around and splattering against their nearby warriors.

The TREMOR-mortars on top of the bunkers began launching their shells into the group and watch them explode into a showering red gory rain, JX-CLEANSER photon miniguns started to rip each incoming foes apart piece by piece until they are all missing their entire torsos or limbs, then clondros began sending plasma grenades into the air and landing at the frontline of the losing primitive army and exploding hot shrapnel in all direction and piercing their skins or being brutally burned by the grenade's searing painful heat.

The army of the Empire couldn't believe that their thirst for war against new enemies has instantly turned into a gloomy fear of defeat, but one of the captains at the back of his own platoon has his hopes still up as his best group of fully-trained warriors has been given the chance to push forward with all their might to the front, but as soon as he was in the front of the line.

 **EMPIRE CPT. DULOS:** "What kind of long-range magic is this?! All of our best fighters…died in an instant by those…vicious people beyond the gate."

Around him are thousands of dead mutilated or charred to ashes bodies of Imperial soldiers and creatures and fallen dragons with some of their riders still on top or gone missing, and when the captain looked forward at the tall humongous wall of armored steel and the 'visitors' still firing their weapons at the invading Empire soldiers and dragons, he soon gets the feeling that this a battle that would only lead to their immeasurable casualties on his side…but the Empire wants to see the 'visitors' be pushed back into the gate and away from Alnus hill and be defeated by their blades.

So with a quick pull of his battle sword out his sheath and raised it up in the air and causing his platoon to look at him and filled with the strength of minds, then he points his sword at the 'visitors' walls with anger in his eyes.

 **EMPIRE CPT. DULOS:** "DO NOT FRET MY DEAR BROTHERS, THEY MAY HAVE THE HERETIC MAGIC IN THEIR WEAPONS, BUT WE HAVE THE WILLPOWER TO FIGHT WITH HONOR AND BRING GLORY FOR OUR EMPIRE, WE ARE THE GREAT WARRIORS OF OUR KINGDOM, WE BRING THE VICTORY TO-"

Sadly though, as much he was showing moral support to his platoon, he didn't manage to finish his speech because…his entire head and spine was suddenly blown apart by a quick thick line of glowing green energy and showering the ground behind him with his blood and bone fragments and brain pieces, also the glowing green line of energy also killed a few soldiers behind the captain's back, and also it cause his horse to get scared and ran all the way to the back of the battalion with a complete sense of FEAR.

The glowing green line of energy actually came from one of the watchtowers snipers; he was snickering about how he just ruined a high-ranking soldier's speech to his own troops by blowing his head into red gory mess, so after shooting out his beam into one of his targets, he then pulled the bolt of his MX-Death railgun rifle to recharge his rifle until the glowing green energy started becoming brighter and pushed the bolt back into its place and aimed into the one-sided warzone ahead.

Meanwhile, the trenches haven't received any sorts of casualties except for some arrows managing to scratch their armors and bouncing or breaking off when it hits a bunker…except for one medium-type clondro who received an arrow in the eye and this made him even more pissed off as he was spraying his photon rifle at the crowd while screaming with bloodlust in his actions, but then one of the light-type clondros saw something moving underneath the ground in front of their trench and before he could react on what is coming.

A humanoid short pig man wielding a sword burst out of the ground and aims straight at the Clondro's head…before being punched by the side of his head in mid-air by a nearby medium-type female clondro with quick reflexes.

The dazed unlucky pig man slides across the trench before he was surrounded by a few of the clondros and began beating the shit out of him by using their rifle's stocks or kicking him hard in any parts until one of them pulls out his gauss pistol and lets out an emerald-powered energy casing into the pigman's chest and creating a medium-sized hole, ending the pig man's life.

The clondro wielding the gauss pistol and a QK-Slicer green katana inside a black long sheath behind his waist is none other than Captain Redwing-88, a code-black medium-type clondro and member of the indistinct assassins known as the Phantom Squadron and chosen to lead the trench defenses by the high command.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Watch your surroundings, everyone. You'll never know when those losers are about to do next!"

Then another medium-type clondro codenamed Ash-44 went back into his firing position and then he saw the army from the other side is starting to scatter around like ants until they began moving back all the way, this means one thing that is good.

 **ASH-44:** "Captain, the army is breaking apart and started to draw back…what do we do with the other thousands still charging at us?"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "The Empress had said that we eliminate them and capture the other remaining survivors as much as possible, it's about time we questioned them on why they decided to attack City-zone #636."

 **ASH-44:** "So do you mean it's time to…?"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE, TIME TO GET UP-CLOSE TO THESE SORRY PATHETIC SHITHEADS, CHARGE…FORWARD!"

Redwing-88 gave out the order to the trench lines and all clondros soon climbs out of the trenches while screaming with nerve-racking battle cries and laughter's of pure insanity as they all began to ran towards the remaining thousand bloodthirsty imperial soldiers and remaining trolls and orcs, and then the defenses on the wall stopped shooting and the bunkers seized firing as they might accidentally hit their charging line of Clondros, except for the snipers in the watchtowers because their task is to shoot their targets in their heads with pin-point accuracy anyway.

As the remaining thousand imperial soldiers and creatures were charging at the opposing charging opponents, they suddenly fired their 'green magical tubes' while they are running towards them and as you expected, they started receiving burning painful holes into their bodies as it pierced through their steel armors and helmets and soon as they closer to each other's faces, it escalated quickly since they all didn't expect the green blades at the front of their rifle's barrels as it stabs through their armors and into their skins and burning the insides causing the stabbed soldier or creature to spit out blood out of their mouths.

While the other clondros began to kill their opponents with sheer insane combat tendency as they stab their enemies with their green bayonets or some just stabs them and shoot at the same time until it became a bloody mess, some shove a plasma grenade down a troll's big mouth and soon exploded and scattered its guts everywhere and repeated the process to the other unlucky opposite combatants, and some just tackled down an imperial soldier and proceeds to brutally punch their faces until they stopped moving or use the soldier's own melee weapon to kill them.

After watching his other brothers and sisters do their own thing, Redwing-88 however then saw a group of five imperial soldiers and one golden armored knight that means that he is a high-ranking target.

The Empire's deadly general Horus dons in his golden armor and his armored steed and watched in horror for the first time as his entire battalion of finest soldiers and hungry creatures all began to fall down in seconds by their weapons that was never seen by his people before and the dragon fliers above them have started to go back where they came from before some of the green glowing spears and green ball of exploding fire started to show mercy to the retreating fliers.

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER #4:** "General Horus, they have struck our entire army down, we should sound a retreat back to the Empire before we are all massacred!"

 **GEN. HORUS:** "They fight with no honor…what kind of warriors are they? Their weapons are anything I never have seen before, I will not return until I kill at least one of them!"

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER #2:** "General, one of that red armor-wearing people are running straight at our position!"

 **GEN. HORUS:** "Finally, a lone raider seeking to take us down, ready your blades men!"

Horus ordered his five elite soldiers at the incoming code-black clondro, who then pulls out his QK-Slicer out of its sheath and prepared for a combat pose while running and aiming his gauss pistol at one of the five elite soldiers that surround the golden knight.

Then Redwing-88 pulled the trigger and sending a bolt through one of the elite imperial's head and flopping to the ground dead, then the second elite soldier charges at him with his sword drawn and readies it for a swing to try and slice the clondro, but since his code-black upgrades have been infused inside his body and also mastering the ways of swordsmanship, Redwing-88 dashed behind the second elite imperial before the sword he's holding on took a horizontal swing and missed its target, then a green katana stabs through the back of his chest and the front, killing him instantly.

So Redwing-88 pull his green katana out of the soldier's chest and saw the third imperial soldier charges at him with a spear, but he jumps up and round kicked the third elite imperial in the head and causing him to stagger backward before he felt a blade's swing across his torso and separating him from his lower body and spilling his guts and blood onto the ground, even though it is already painted with dry blood and scorch marks.

Then he saw the remaining two elite soldiers charging at him with anger in their eyes, so Redwing-88 then shoots the fourth elite in the knees with his gauss pistol while he decapitated the fifth elite imperial by the head and sends its sliced head rolling against the ground, then he approached the screaming fourth elite soldier as it was crying with pain in his voice and then he ends the elite soldier's torment by shooting him in the head.

Now all that's left is their golden armored knight, so Redwing-88 tucks his gauss pistol back in his holster and began to walk towards the general with his QK-Slicer still in his hands.

 **GEN. HORUS:** "YOU! WHAT KIND OF WARRIORS YOU ALL ARE? THESE DOESN'T SHOW STANDARDS, BUT ABSOLUTE MASSACRE!"

General Horus exclaimed with disappointments at Redwing-88's face, but sadly he wasn't deterred as he has no problem listening to his target's shocking sentences and a hint of anger in his tone while giving zero fucks about what is going on right now.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Why? You have a problem with that, huh? The Unionwealth Empire ways of war don't involve declaring war for no reasons; we are just a massive neutral civilization…until your army went through that gate and began killing everyone in my city with no mercy, you…just made my empire set their sights on your realm and you expect all of us to show standards when we fight, you're having a figment of your own imagination!"

 **GEN. HORUS:** "You have an empire on your own beyond that gate…listen here, whoever you are, THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE EMPIRE IN MY HOMELANDS AND THAT IS MY EMPIRE, AND…I, GENERAL HORUS…WILL BE THE FIRST TO KILL ONE OF YOUR KIND IN COMBAT!"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "I don't think so."

Why Redwing-88 did say that? Well, that's because a glowing green beam of energy suddenly shoots out from one of the watchtowers and collided with General Horus's own armored golden left arm, vaporizing the entire limb in an instant and exploding it into a bloody gush of blood and causing him to scream in absolute pain as he dropped his broadsword and grasp his bleeding stub of flesh on where his former arm is supposed to be, then he saw the red and black lightly armored man approach him with his green blade by his hands.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "You just started an act of war against the most feared empire beyond that gate and we will teach your so-called empire some lessons which they won't forget…ever, and also do you want to know what we do to targets like you…General?"

General Horus couldn't say anything as Redwing-88 raised his green blade above and points the tip of the blade into the General's face, then Horus began to shake with a powerful sense of fear across his body as he just made a grim mistake for taking the tribute to pushing back the unknown people from beyond the gate with his own army…a big, gigantic, mistake that costs millions of lives and creatures.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "We fuck them up."

Then he plunges his QK-Slicer down the General's mouth and into the throat until the tip of the blade came out from behind the General's back, then he pulled out his gauss pistol and sends a gauss shot into the forehead of Horus, despite the golden armor he's wearing, it was an easy material to break through, then Redwing-88 pulled his green blade out of the General's mouth and watched him fell to the ground and spilling blood out of his mouth and his forehead.

After that quick kill of the general of this army, Redwing-88 then puts his green katana back into its sheath and checks his gauss pistol's heat component and saw that it is almost 50% overheating and cocks the top of the pistol back to cool down his pistol, and then he looked back into the main battlefield and saw that the other clondros have finished exterminating the remaining fighting forces and began rounding up the surrendered imperial soldiers in one organized line.

Then he looked back at the retreating imperial soldiers in the distance, but before he could think about anything, he then heard a humming engine above him and saw an IRONWING-bomber above him and was followed by two HUNTER-Gunships and he watched as the three Unionwealth BATTLE aircrafts began bombing the retreating imperial soldiers in the distance while the gunships took care of the retreating dragon fliers by shooting them down with their deadly laser miniguns…four at once in each gunships armament.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Looks like they won't be getting the message…unless."

Just by getting an idea, Redwing-88 looks at the remaining 10 scared imperial soldiers while they are all surrounded by clondros at all sides with their weapons pointing at them at every angle if this so-called empire of this realm is the one responsible for the killings at City-zone #636…they first need to spread psychological warfare by sending them a survivor to tell them the grim news on who the hell they are dealing with from across this gate…perfect, just perfect.

Walking up to one of the ten survivors, the code-black medium-type clondro captain grabs one of the imperial soldier's neck collar and brought him near to his face, being this up close with the enemy who just annihilated the entire imperial battalion with unknown magic is surely a nightmare fuel…for the unlucky soldier against his face, that is.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Listen very closely…you and your nine surviving fellows have just witnessed our ways of war against those who dare opposes us…so our Empress has ordered us to spare any survivors as possible and you ten are one of them, so do us a huge favor…tell your superiors on what happened on these hills and spread the word that the Unionwealth Empire…is coming to your very…front door…any acts of further violence against us will be dealt with swiftly and viciously and no mercy, consider all of you ten very lucky to survive…do you get what I said?"

After he spreads the offer of decision and survivability, the scared imperial soldier he's holding on to gave out a quick and hard nod to him, meaning that he gets his every word and felt the feeling that he is looking at death himself, so Redwing-88 lets go of the soldier's collar and pushed him back into the ten survivors.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Now go…go tell your king that you just made a grave mistake to attack us!"

As the ten scared survivors began to run back to their homeland, the clondros were laughing at how clumsy the survivors are when they bump into each other, and then they began to find any spare horses and rode back to their Empire with complete fear inside their heads.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "And now everyone…let's go back to expanding our base, people!"

The clondros cheered with joy as they all started to run back inside the tall metallic walls, all except Redwing-88…who looks back at the galloping scared ten survivors with an idea in his head, he then pulled out his gauss pistol and aimed at the group and fired six shots at the retreating survivors, but all missed their targets and he could see that they are all running faster than ever for he just made the survivors scared shitless than ever.

Twirling his gauss pistol back into his holster, he began to walk back to their expanding base while whistling a song as he struts his way back inside the metallic walls knowing that the invasion has been pushed back and made them run with their souls traumatized completely…besides, Unionwealth troopers just love overkilling their opponents no matter what until they all yield since it's part of their standard tactics.

And now…what else could this new realm possibly offer to the Unionwealth Empire?

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **(AUTHOR's NOTES)**

 **+What you just read is the first story of my planned 'SUBZONE UNIVERSE', so there will be other planned stories that have been spinning inside my head for years.**

* * *

 **WHAT IS THE UNIONWEALTH EMPIRE?**

 **\- After their 'EARTH' has been ravaged by a devastating fifth world war, the entire planet became radioactive for many centuries, or so it was until surviving Russian officials decide to create their first sentient mind-controlled super soldier/explorer/adventurer by fusing and combining a servant android and the deceased body of their finest soldier.**

 **Thus came the idea of an advanced cloning facility and began to create even more android clones for collecting info outside their underground fortress, and everything was going smoothly...until the android clones suddenly became unwilling to obey their commands and suddenly grew their own sentient independence until they went berserk and almost destroyed the entire underground fortress.**

 **While during their uprising for the whole year, another surviving faction from the other side of the world have discovered a powerful but strange alien-looking device that began to convert the intoxicated air to breathable oxygen until it began to spread around the world.**

 **Then the android clones started to form their own Hierarchy and began gathering all possible gears and a lot of equipment that turned them from simple android servants to a deadly army of cloned super-soldiers, and also they began to gather every knowledge on how to expand and upgrade their android clone brothers and thus began to plot on their goal to show the other surviving factions that they are no longer slaves to their own needs after being ordered around before the fifth world war.**

 **What result is the first Human-Clondros war that spread around the world, they earned the nickname Clondros after the Humans have said that they were starting to get sick of calling them Androids or Android clones, so they call them that so it's much easier since it's just removing the 'es' in Clones and the 'And' in Android.**

 **Also, the Clondros named their faction Unionwealth since they were united as one and has a massive amount of resources.**

 **The Human-Clondros war was so devastating even without the Atomic Bombs, but before the war could go out of control, the Clondros Alpha Clondro was back-stabbed and killed by seven rogue clondros that will soon become legends.**

 **Thus end the First Human-Clondro war and every human began to rebuild the entire world, but what about the Unionwealth Clondros?**

* * *

 **THE SPARK OF THE CLONDROS CIVIL WAR:**

 **\- As the planet began to rebuild to its former prime, the Clondros was having some psychological glitches after their Alpha Clondro died, as if they were acting like the old Servant Androids before the fifth world war or having a mix of human emotions mixed with their programmed servant-like attitudes.**

 **Eventually, countless notable Humans have taken the mantle and role of being the Clondros 'Alpha Emperor' or basically the Clondros will do whatever their Alpha Emperor tells to do so.**

 **But during the event where the Humans wants to show and teach the Clondros the way of 'INDEPENDENCE AND FREEDOM', many Clondros have chosen the decision to be free-willed and socialize like the humans, except half of the Clondros were completely against this 'Disgraceful' contribution.**

 **The Clondros who chosen to be free from their slave-like system were welcomed and were almost forgiven by the Humans but they still roll with it, but the Clondros who refused to choose Freedom went back to being the superior militant faction during the First Human-Clondro War.**

 **This caused painful tensed arguments within all of the Clondro population, it was brothers against their own brothers and various Humans tried to help calm down the flames of rage within the Clondro Hierarchy and soon enough, violence began to replace words with whatever objects, vehicles, spaceships, and firearms they can get their hands own.**

 **Thus the Clondro Civil War engulfed the entire world once again, except it was less destructive than the First Human-Clondro War but it was still a huge crisis.**

 **When the Humans were caught in the crossfire during the Clondro Civil War, the Humans had enough and decided to help the Independent Clondros fight back against the raging-once-again militant Clondros and this Civil war goes on and on for many years.**

* * *

 **THE RISE OF THE UNIONWEALTH EMPIRE:**

 **\- Finally, the Freed Clondros and the Human was victorious at a huge cost, the planet that they almost rebuild went back to being partially globally destroyed and they had rebuild everything again, but with the help of the Freed Clondros, years became months.**

 **The Hated Militant Clondros however, when their valuable Cloning facility was destroyed and the combined forces of the Freed Clondros and Human were coming at them from all directions, but they quickly tested out their brand-newly built 'Starships' that we're capable of traveling Hyperspeed to an emergency evacuation, and when they were out of Earth's atmosphere...they were never heard from ever again.**

 **Back at Earth, the Humans and the Freed Clondros were salvaging and looting every Militant Clondros bases, and with their teamwork, their own Starships are now capable of going through space with Hyperspeed.**

 **Soon the Freed Clondros have begun to rebuild their Cloning Facilities and taken up the name of their faction the 'UNIONWEALTH'.**

 **Planets of the Solar System began to be colonized by the Clondros of the Unionwealth and various important Humans at ease.**

 **Along with their colonization process, they came across an asteroid field that has glowing electrical emerald crystals sticking of their surfaces, this will be their favorite power source as it serves them in all types of combat and technological advancements and space travel.**

 **Centuries later, this alternate version of the Milky Way system was completely colonized by the Unionwealth Empire.**

 **But they didn't stop there, no they did not stop there at all.**

 **They now traveled across the Omniverse spreading their favorite contributions, 'SECURITY' and 'SOCIALIZING'.**

 **Some Universes greeted them with open hands with neutral gestures, while some said no and declared war against the Unionwealth, it was a fatal mistake for anything that fought against them.**

 **In every universe they had visited, new types of knowledge were acquired, new technologies were given, and new weapons and gears to experiment on.**

 **This was how the Unionwealth Empire grew up to gain an Omniversal reputation, stating that they are a force to be reckoned...literally.**

* * *

 **\+ More info of the Unionwealth Empire coming soon, but for now, All hail the Unionwealth Empire and Death to all those opposes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the GATE series, I don't really.**

 **(Reviews are appreciated as soon as possible.)**

 **EDIT 2/9/2019: Some even more edits around here.**

 **EDIT 7/25/2019: Grammarly helped me fix some grammar, plus some newly added lines.**

* * *

 **PROTOCOL 2: Commencing Scouting Procedure**

* * *

 **(TWO DAYS LATER AFTER THE FIRST INVASION)**

The Unionwealth base on the other side of the mysterious portal gate is nearly completed; there are now two OMEN STRIKER-Artilleries on top of the hill, watchtowers have been installed with radar antennas on their roofs, the topside of the huge metallic walls has been equipped with photon minigun turrets and HELLFIRE-Rocket turrets and QUAKE-Heavy mortars.

The bunkers below the walls have cleaned off the scratches from the arrows two days ago and the improvised JX-CLEANSER photon miniguns has been upgraded heavily till it became an official minigun turret and the shells for the TREMOR-mortars have restocked to its maximum capacity, also the front side of the walls have been equipped with BALLISTA-Artilleries that are poking their barrels out of the walls for good reasons.

Above all of that, the entire base still has no official nickname, so the Clondros and half-Clondros began to debate on which one is the perfect and fitting nickname for their newly built base on the other of the gate, but after debating and punching and kicking each other's faces until it became a massive brawl, the final decision for a nickname is _FORT VOYAGER_...everyone agrees since they are in a new realm in the first place.

But that is not all that seems quiet, cause' inside the Fort Voyager's headquarters is none other than Front General Trigger-001 in the holo-assembly room as he sat on a chair and waited by the round table with a green beautifully patterned circle in the middle, then the other three chairs with blue circles in the middle began to blink rapidly meaning that someone has arrived for the meeting.

Then two other clondros and one half-clondro with blue holographic outlines appeared around the tables and all are sitting by their seats, two females and one male, the first female has shoulder-length blonde hair and seems to be wearing a mix of a military coat and a doctor's coat and a pair of glasses, for it is none other than Chief Director of Research and Development, Venetia-03.

The other female has synthetic black hair that is tied into two ponytails and has a high tech mask attached on her face, it is none other than Tora-X3, the head of surveillance and espionage operations and personal maid for their Empress.

And the other last male clondro is wearing an ominous high-tech mask and wears a black all-bodysuit and a red trenchcoat; he is the well known Intelligence Commander Damask, the Empress's chosen second-in-command for overseeing all ongoing Unionwealth operations and the oldest among the clondros since he was a 1st-gen and the most deadly when it comes to all types of combat during the years he participated during the First Human-Clondro war and the Clondro Civil War and survived both conflicts.

Besides the other Clondro who is also well-known, the galactic freelancer Leads-01, the former Militant turned rogue clondro, but he will be told in another time.

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "Now that we are all here, how is the operation of building a base on the other side of the gate, Trigger-001?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Almost complete, even though we received two waves of invaders three days ago and yesterday, but we took care of that in an instant."

 **CHIEF DIR. VENETIA-** **03** **:** "In every world that we have traveled, you know I am interested in whom are you fighting there, Trigger-001?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "The descriptions seem messy, but it would be nice if you could come here and see them for yourself, but besides that, the main enemy forces we have encountered seem to be humans but they all spoke with a different language and other big ugly creatures by their sides…and literal flying dragons with humans riding on top of them, I am not kidding right there."

 **TORA-X3:** "Humans? You mean the realm over that gate has human civilization too!"

 **CHIEF DIR. VENETIA-03:** "Big ugly creatures and dragons! I always wanted to see a real-life living dragon."

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "Isn't the Arcane Reptilians on planet Jovos seems to have a reputation of being called dragons, too?"

 **CHIEF DIR. VENETIA-03:** "I meant the ones in the children's fairy tale books, the one that can vomit fire out of its mouth and burn everything it sees to hell!"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "As for your question Tora-X3, yes…but the humans in this realm seems to determined about wanting to take us down and it pretty much made of all us laugh at their curiosity and stupidity that leads to their instant deaths."

 **TORA-X3:** "Ouch, just ouch...by the way, how is Redwing-88 doing?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "This guy you sent over has skills fitted for an Assassin I tell you that, I regret nothing after you send him to my unit."

 **TORA-X3:** "Well, he did learn from the best and that's me and his fascination with the ways of a sword."

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "Everyone, the Empress is on the line."

The Supreme Commander said that and everyone turned their attention to the glowing green circle in the middle of their desk, then a green projector light came out of it and pointed upwards to reveal a woman wearing a hood and pink hair coming from the sides and she seems to be wearing a dark silver face-mask with two black lenses, but the most noticeable feature is the high-tech red and golden crown on her head.

The sight of their current leader made all four officials to bow their head with loyalty, especially Damask.

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "My lady, good to see you."

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS:** "At ease, Damask…Trigger-001, what could you tell me on the other side of that gate?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "For the first time we came here eight days ago, it's all lush of green and pretty blue skies and clouds above until the first wave arrived at night before we annihilated them all and send the traumatized ten survivors to send a grim message to their so-called 'Empire', and then another wave appeared yesterday and does the same stupid tactic again before we obliterate them all again and just like you said, we capture the survivors into our cell blocks."

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS** **:** "How can you describe their ways in that realm and their level of technologies, Trigger-001?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "To be honest your highness, the humans in this realm has primitive armor and weapons, I mean they are all charging at our defense with swords, spears, axes, maces, shields that can't protect that much of their own skins, and arrows that barely hurts, as for their armors are…pathetic and inferior in every angle, the ugly creatures which are called trolls and orcs and pig mans which the survivors told us what they are, they may have tough skin but we have the arsenal of piercing firepower in the first place…and dragons with humans flying on top of their backs until our AA guns blast them out of the air again."

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS** **:** "Humans? Trolls and Orcs and Dragons, too? Somehow those species really reminded me of my home back in one of those realms out there, I might go visit it for once to see if anything happens back there...wait for a second, what is their faction's name?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "The Empire, it doesn't even have a full name, just one word, Empire."

 **TORA-X3:** "Pathetic, this sorry excuse of an Empire just sends maybe millions of their own men to their deaths and hoping to lay a scratch on our fortified defenses, this might as well be a comedy show that features dumb as shit soldiers versus the enemy they didn't take the time to study and observe it!"

 **CHIEF DIR. VENETIA-03:** "That could be a perfect satire show, heh."

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS** **:** "Observe…hmm…I know what we should plan next."

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "Do tell us your next plan of action, your highness."

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS** **:** "Since we are not the type of group who would just go around expanding whenever we want…unlike those godforsaken Cybots and Cosmowealth bastards…we now commence the Scouting party at once."

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "A scouting expedition…sounds good to me."

 **TORA-X3:** "Good thing one of my best code-black Phantom's is in one of your command, Trigger-001, you should add him to the party."

 **CHIEF DIR. VENETIA-03:** "I would go and contact one of my top scientists to be on this expedition as soon as possible if you don't mind?"

 **UNIONWEALTH EMPRESS** **:** "Then it is settled, a scouting expedition will be formed at once and immediately begin the exploration, all hail Unionwealth!"

 **ALL TWO CLONDROS AND ONE HALF-CLONDRO:** "All hail Unionwealth!"

Then the com-line connected to their Empress shuts off, and then the two female high-ranking code-Alpha Clondro and half-Clondro turn off, leaving the Front General and the Supreme Commander still online to each other's sights.

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Before you go back to your duties Damask, why are there no signs of any of our battle fleets outside of this realm's atmospheric field?"

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "Me and Venetia-03 have researched about this unknown stone gate, we found out that the place you and your unit are on is beyond the borders outside of our current territories, meaning this realm you entered into is outside of our universe and beyond the multiverse or maybe somewhere in the Omniverse, so in order to get some Star-cruisers in the skies, we need to send some materials and supplies to build an OMEGA-Transmitter tower in that realm beyond the gate…but it might take months, sorry."

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "What about sending us some materials for Combat Mobile suits?"

 **INTELLIGENCE COM. DAMASK:** "That we can do Trigger-001, if I were you in your position, save some materials in order to build a QUEEN-class Mobile fortress if you want to teach this Empire a few lessons about dominating."

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Will do, Intel Commander, Trigger-001 out."

Just as he said that to his superior clondro, the hologram of the Supreme Commander shuts down and leaving the Front General all by himself in the holo-assemble room, then he gets up and went out of the room and into the upper floors of the headquarter until he reached the command room with clondros managing every communication and monitor while Trigger-001 stands in the middle.

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Send out a message to Captain Bombard-76 and Captain Redwing-88 to gather their best troopers and meet me at Hangar 2 at once."

 **RANDOM CLONDRO COMMUNICATOR:** "Copy that, Front General, sending the message at once."

* * *

 **(Outside Fort Voyager's Headquarters, Main Yard)**

* * *

As Ferren-13 and Denjo-22 were walking together in the middle of Fort Voyager, both of them saw a medium-type clondro coming out of the Medical building with his right eye being replaced by a high tech synthetic eyeball that can transform into a scope and picking his stray photon rifle by the side of the entrance, and when he saw the two clondros looking at him with smug on their expressions.

 **FERREN-13:** "Un-fucking-believable, Zack-99, you just received two arrows at your same right eye and you're still holding up strong, how impressive."

 **DENJO-22:** "The part where you punched that lord-king guy at the side of his face after he shoots out an arrow straight to your eye was hilarious, man!"

 **ZACK-99:** "I can't believe it; the entire damn wave was almost dead until that asshole manages to shoot his last arrow at me before we threw him into the cell blocks after I gave his head a quick karma punch, I still can't believe that shit!"

Ah yes, the invasion yesterday was 'almost a clever one', after the entire army of one of the survivor name King Duran and his few high-ranking lords once again trampled down Ferren-13's newly replaced warning sign and all ended up being decimated again by their firepower, the King changes his strategy to strike the unknown enemy at night and set up an ambush to strike them down…until…

* * *

 **(YESTERDAY, NIGHT TIME)**

As the entire army of King Duran silently marches through the night and planning to ambush the enemy by surprise by the time it was morning, King Duran couldn't help but feel afraid as he heard that his other lord's armies were annihilated in an instant leaving one survivor every time, so he plans a night raid against the grim enemies from the other side of the gate.

 **KING DURAN:** _**'What in Emroy's name are we dealing with; those visitors from the gates have shown no mercy to my other lords armies and the survivors told us that their strange magical tube that shoots out green unknown energy and powerful balls of green fire from the other side of the wall have destroyed them all in a single strike…I must know who these people are.'**_

As he considers his comments inside of his head, his entire army was marching as silently and quietly as possible until they could reach the intimidating tall metallic walls with tubes coming out at the front, but as they got closer and closer to the visitors tall and large walls, a streak of red light swoosh up from inside the walls and then it exploded into a bright light that causes everyone to look at it to gaze away and cover their eyes with their hands, and then barrage of white lights turns on the top of walls and at the front side until all white lights pointed at his army.

 **KING DURAN:** "IMPOSSIBLE! THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE! NO, NO, NO! ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS, ATTACK AT ONCE! CHARGE FORWARD, MOVE, MOVE!"

Then he saw a big green ball of energy shoots out from the top of the hill until over him and landed in the middle of his own army, then it lets out a POWERFUL EXPLOSION and shockwaves that cause his horse to get scared and thrust forward to the armored walls, and then more EXPLOSIONS began to erupt around him and vaporizing every imperial soldier it lands on.

 **KING DURAN:** "TO THE FRONT EVERYONE, MOVE!"

He shouted the order until a hail of green bolts came from the top of the walls and below the walls and they all began to annihilate his army behind him mercilessly, shouts of a hundred soldiers shouted their last shouts as they felt the green bolts pierce and burn through their armors and skins and at the same time, explosions going off around him.

But before he knew it, an explosion erupted behind his horse and causing him to be launched forward while he rolled on the ground dead, and as he soon landed back on the ground hard, he then saw a stray bow and arrow, which he then picked and prepared it to fire at his enemy.

 **KING DURAN:** _**'They fought with no honor, they were right! Not until I let out this arrow at them, take this you bastards!'**_

Then he lets go of the arrow and watches it go straight into the trenches until he heard someone screaming with pain, the sound almost made him smile with pride…until he saw an angry medium-sized man with red and black strange armors around his body and head and he seems to be wielding a strange red and black tube with green glowing aura inside of it and the arrow he just shot is lodged into his right eye…this made his smile go away for he knows that he made a grave mistake!

After Zack-99 roars in pain and looks at where the damn arrow came from until he saw the king with a bow in his hand over the trench, then climbs out of the trench and charges straight at King Duran and grabs him by the neck and slammed his head into the ground with his bionic strength.

 **ZACK-99:** "SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO FIRED THIS ARROW, HUH?!"

The medium-type clondro shouted with anger in his voice as King Duran felt fear surging throughout his body, he is just wasn't sure whether he should be happy that his arrow manages to hit the unknown enemy or just the sight of his enemy becoming angrier after the arrow gets stuck into his right eye.

 **ZACK-99:** "YOU SIR…HAD NO IDEA HOW MUCH THE MEDIC HAS TO GO THROUGH THE PROCESS TO BANDAGE UP THIS EYE, AND SINCE YOU'RE THE LUCKY BASTARD WHO MANAGES TO HIT INTO MY SAME INJURED RIGHT EYE, YOU ARE ABOUT TO RECEIVE A KARMA PUNCH FROM ME!"

When he said karma punch into King Duran's face, he really meant it for he cocked his right fist backward and thrust it straight against the King's face and causing him to see instant darkness in his own vision, and then moments later the king felt like someone is pulling against the ground rather callously for a little bit.

* * *

 **(BACK TO THE PRESENT)**

Ferren-13 was laughing her heart out as she couldn't believe Zack-99's injuries just happened twice in the past few days while her teammate Denjo-22 puts his arm around the shoulder of their unfortunate fellow trooper and was also laughing like a highly amused hyena.

All are laughing except Zack-99 himself as he rolled his eyes to ignore his fellow comrade's howls of laughter, and then he forcefully takes Denjo-22's arm around his shoulder off of it and walks away from the two amused clondros.

 **DENJO-22:** "Oh come on Zack-99, at least you get a badass artificial HUD scope to replace your destroyed right eye, imagine how much range and info you can get with that!"

 **ZACK-99:** "Oh thanks for the positive comment Denjo-22, now my eyes feel asymmetrical in all fucking angles whatsoever every time I look around!"

 **FERREN-13:** "Just get used to your replaced cybernetic eye, you grumpy deformed troll."

 **ZACK-99:** _**(Grumbles with acceptance)**_ "Fine...but you both better right on telling that this fucking thing better is worth it."

They both watched as Zack-99 walked away from the two like a grumpy old man, basically, he's still 26 years old in Clondro's age statistics, and then Ferren-13 and her squad member continued to make their way to one of the armory stations.

 **DENJO-22:** "So...still think you can put some sort of sense among common sense into their thick heads by building those warning signs, huh Ferren-13?"

 **FERREN-13:** "You know what, the warning signs can wait later, and those sons of bitches already didn't get the message...TWICE!"

 **DENJO-22:** "And what you gonna do about it?"

They entered into armory station-2 of Fort Voyager; inside the station is every weapon enthusiasts best wet dreams, different types of weapon racks in every corners and hanged on the walls, six workbenches for modifying and tinkering with any sorts of weapons that is complete with tools and computer holograms, pillars with even more weapons and reserved ammunitions beneath them, and finally, comfort rooms at the end of the station for Non-Clondro and Half-Clondros.

 **FERREN-13:** "Simple, I am gonna send them a message that involves burning body parts and dead fools everywhere with this baby right here in my hands."

Then Ferren-13 took off her LONG-SHOT rocket launcher off her back and placed it in one of the workbenches, and then a scanner came from above and scanned the whole rocket launcher and a hologram shows that her rocket launcher is working properly with no hints of faults and damages, and then she pulls a drawer beneath the workbench and took out a plasma welder and an advanced wrench.

 **DENJO-22:** _**(Raises an eyebrow)**_ "Upgrade time?"

 **FERREN-13:** _**(Smiling with joy)**_ "You know it well, Denjo-22. Come on, place your photon rifle next to me and let's see what mayhem we can put more into these babies."

As the two clondros began working on their necessary upgrades on their own weapons for much more pain and destruction and intimidation, so meanwhile on the other side of growing expanding site of Fort Voyager…

* * *

 _ **(-FORT VOYAGER HANGARS-)**_

While the inside of Fort Voyager's HANGER-1 is buzzing with the sounds of mechanics working on building more HUNTER-gunships and IRONWING-bombers, not only the stationed aircrafts that they are focusing on, but they are also making progress on receiving new arrivals of combat vehicles ranging from the quick and deadly DART-Class vehicles to assault SWORD-Class vehicles to SHIELD-Class troop transports.

But the best part is when the big guns on wheels have arrived in the new another world, but since the gate is so fucking big but not enough to fit in an OMEGA-Class landship, they have to stick with their three favorite battle tanks, the KZ-Class, RAVAGE-Class, and the APEX-Class, and all of those tanks are customized by their owners.

Besides the vehicles for war coming through the gate, typical transport trucks came in with new materials and supplies and new clondros and half-clondros that are ranked by their blue, yellow, and red-colored armor sets.

But as the ongoing line of cargo is flowing right out of the magical stone gate, Zack-99 couldn't help but whistle at the sight of a huge amount of new supplies...seriously, it's a sight worth whistling at for some tourists.

Zack-99 sling his photon rifle around his back as he saw two PAWN-Class emerald-energy fusion mech suits are both pushing a huge container into one of the hangars indoor warehouses, even more, PAWN-Class and KNIGHT-Class mech suits are being held still at the repairing side of the hangar by big groups of mechanics.

Then Zack-99 pats one of the shoulders of a passing medium-sized male clondro who is holding a box in his hands, which in turn stopped what he is doing and turned to look at Zack-99.

 **ZACK-99:** "Excuse me, any word on the BISHOP-Class and ROOK-Class around here, cause' I don't see them around this place, so any words about them?"

 **RANDOM HANGAR-1 ENGINEER CLONDRO:** "Nope, not a word yet, but I heard that the reason they couldn't send in the big ones is due to the fact that the gate is not big enough to fit them in, so I think they are gonna send the parts in here instead."

 **ZACK-99:** "Let's hope we can build them up in time before any more fucking troublemakers might think about crossing in our frontlines again."

Then the clondro holding the box nodded in agreement and went back to work, but before Zack-99 could investigate any further, he then saw Captain Redwing-88 at the huge entrance of Hangar-1 who seems to be waving him over as in he's saying that he should come next to him, so without any further assets, he ran up to his high-ranking clondro brother-at-arms and both of saluted by putting a palm on their chests for a few seconds before they drop their hands down.

 **ZACK-99:** "Redwing-88, what's the occasion?"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "We got orders from Trigger-001, he just send a message to me and Bombard-76 to gather the best brothers and sisters and meet up at Command hut-6, because the high command has given us an important mission."

 **ZACK-99:** "Well Captain, what are we waiting for, execution day? Let's go!"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Hey-hey, don't rush, I still owe you a soda since you got hit in the battle twice, very unlucky."

 **ZACK-99:** "Alright then, please don't make fun of my artificial HUD scoped eye right now."

As both clondros began to make their way away from the hangars by stopping by the transferred vending machine and punching out two sodas for their satisfaction even though they don't need much to eat or drink, but they still want to gobble up on what we eat or drink because its in their own way of gestures of portraying "We wanna join the fun!" by literal means.

* * *

 **(FORT VOYAGER COMMAND HUT-6)**

The Command hut was just the size of a house, but instead of furniture and bathrooms and beds and kitchens, it was filled with monitors for communications and tactical from their sky drones or other useful things with clondros and half-clondros operating them, in the middle of the Command hut is a big futuristic table that is the size of a billiard table with a holographic screen in the middle and holo-keyboards on each sides.

Zack-99 and Redwing-88 entered the Command hut's steel doors and saw five other clondros and one half-clondro around the tactical HUD table.

Bombard-76 was there with his two male clondros code-named George-4G and Xander-23, and one female half-clondro named Avira-1X, she is a fellow alien humanoid civilian fused with Clondro implants of City#636, she wore the standard crimson red and black light clondro BATTLE-TECH armor set with the exception of having only three fingers on each hand and she has shoulder-length black hair with two grey antennas on her forehead, symbolizing her races biology form.

Now that Captain Bombard-76 has finished choosing his three volunteers, it was now Captain Redwing-88's turn to show who has in his pack, Zack-99 was busy finishing his soda he got from the captain earlier until he saw the two familiar faces, since it caused him to shoot soda out of his nose with surprise!

 **ZACK-99:** "THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

It was Denjo-22 and Ferren-13 with their customized upgraded weapons on their backs and waists, like the newly added shock blaster on Denjo-22's scoped photon rifle that can allow him to shoot down anyone without killing them by electrocuting them into unconsciousness or just shock them to death, then Fenren-13 added two more barrels into her LONG-SHOT rocket launcher that turned it into a triple-barreled rocket launcher because more shots equals more death and destruction.

 **FERREN-13:** "What are you so shocked about, Captain here has chosen us to be on this new important mission, so how is little me and him could resist such a chance?"

She said that as she smiled and pointed at her squad member while Denjo-22 shrugged his shoulders in reply the moment she pointed her thumb at him.

 **DENJO-22:** "What she said."

 **ZACK-99:** "Redwing-88, of all the people you found capable, it had to be these two isn't it?"

But the code-black clondro captain unsheathed his QK-Slicer katana and inspects the exterior with interest and after looking at it for a moment; he then puts the plasma katana back into his sheath where it belongs, he didn't exactly listen to Zack-99's ranting.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "You were saying something, Zack-99?"

 **ZACK-99:** "I said that of all-"

But Redwing-88 puts a palm in front of his face, gesturing him to shut up and gave him a piece of his mind.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Trust me; these two are more combat-ready than you think."

Zack-99 'humph' is his response as he became crossed due to the fact that he is now working with the two clondros that his captain have chosen for his squad, Ferren-13 giggled at his unfortunate events and Denjo-22 smiled a little as he is now going to be working with a clondro that got shot in the eye twice.

But before his squad could say anything to each other's faces, the second code-black heavy clondro on the other side of the table cough in his fist to catch the other fours attention, which they did look at him, and then he began to say his own words.

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "So, any idea why the frontline general told you and me to gather their best members to meet up here, Redwing-88?"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "He said it's important, so I can guess it has something to do with this new world outside Fort Voyager."

 **GEORGE-4G:** "Or it could involve interrogating the shit out of the prisoners below us, I was gonna try out a new method to those poor fools."

 **AVIRA-1X:** "Please involve making them eat their own organs…a bad suggestion, I know."

 **XANDER-23:** "How about I state the obvious answer? I'm gonna say it's about exploring this entire place, isn't it?"

Then their Command hut's steel doors slide open to reveal their sector overseer on the other side of the gate, Frontline General Trigger-001 himself, and then he made his way to the tactical HUD table.

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "That is correct, Xander-23, you lucky eight brothers and sisters have been chosen to start a scouting party and see what you can find about this new realm, due to the fact that the Empress herself doesn't want to start an unnecessary conflict with the empire in this world, it is your objective to bring pieces of information back to us wherever you go."

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Where do we start from here, Frontline General?"

Trigger-001 then brought out a transparent disk out of his pocket and slid it into the slot on the side of the tactical HUD table, then an overview map of the area outside their fort, which is now filled with scorched holes from their artillery and construction vehicles began to make progress by making roads and buildings outside.

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Here's the way, according to how far our sky cam-drones have taken to map the entire area, there seems to be a hidden village in the middle of the forest over here and there is another one in this road right here, I want you eight to either investigate this hidden forest village over here or this village over here, if you are done with scouting procedures, report back to home base, simple as that."

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "What if by chance we encountered a refugee along the way, Frontline General?"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "That is why we are building a community town center outside our Fort; we need to show the inhabitants of this realm that we are not hostile unless threatened, so if you found a refugee, send it over here, got it?"

 **ALL SEVEN CLONDROS AND ONE HALF-CLONDRO:** "YES, FRONTLINE GENERAL!"

 **FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001:** "Now that you are all reminded on how important this procedure is right now, please be on your way because I still have a fort to look after right now."

* * *

 **(HOURS LATER)**

The convoy was now assembled by their request; they get two SWORD-Class assault vehicles, one SPEAR-Class combat vehicle, and one SHIELD-Class transport motor bus, all armed with every available weapon for the type of obstacles ahead of them, whether its living or non-living or strangely sentiently alive.

The leading SWORD-Class vehicle was driven by Zack-99 and Redwing-88, Zack-99 was busy navigating the HUD map on their vehicle's dashboard while his captain is taking over the wheel for any sign of trouble or just enjoying the pretty view.

While the second SWORD-Class vehicle was owned by Avira-1X and Bombard-76, as Bombard-76 was steering their vehicle with ease, Avira-1X was at the back of the vehicle and was secretly looking over her family photos in her visor HUD back in City#636.

The single SPEAR-Class vehicle was being driven by Xander-23 and George-4G, George-4G was sleeping his ass off as he was snoring loudly while his partner is driving the vehicle, except he has earphones hooked to his ears and was listening to music and was jamming his head to the music's catchy beat.

Finally, the SHIELD-Class motor bus was being controlled by Ferren-13 and Denjo-22, Denjo-22 was taking the duty of driving the transport bus while his squad member is in the back of the motor bus, who is busy adjusting and cleaning and calibrating his and hers weapons.

When night time has arrived, the scouting convoy decided to check the forest village as their first destination, and according to their prisoners of war below their Fort in the prison block sections, the village is apparently habituated with wood elves, the oldest species in this realm since some can reach over a hundred and above and can still fight without a single sweat and exhaustion.

But when they all arrived at their chosen destination, something went wrong, really wrong.

Because they all parked at the side of the cliff and all of them got out of their respective vehicles and were surprised by the sight in front of their eyes, it was so surprising it made them all speechless for a few good minutes until one of them spoke up.

 **GEORGE-4G:** "Is that what I think it is, please tell me that's what I think it is?"

 **FERREN-13:** "It's real, George-4G, it's the real thing."

Redwing-88 then took out his strategic binoculars and looked through them to see the event in front of them, it was damn huge; it has a strong reptilian resemblance and red scales around its entire body; it has wings that allow it to hover around the forest now consumed by blazing hot flames, and the most important factor of all…breathing fire out of its mouth.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "I don't fucking believe it, a real living dragon in front of our eyes."

 **XANDER-23:** "Good Deus, look at it spreading the heat everywhere it hits on over there."

 **DENJO-22:** "Not only that, it seems too focused on burning that forests down…wait a second."

 **ZACK-99:** "THAT'S WHERE THE VILLAGE IS!"

But sadly, the red dragon finished what it was doing as it then flew off into the dark sky, making the huge inferno of a forest fire the only source of light in their eyes.

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Come on, we began our investigation now, let's move."

As the other seven clondros began going back to their own vehicles, the only unit who didn't comment was Avira-1X.

Due to the sight of the red dragon burning the village of the forest down to ashes, it reminded her when she was just a little innocent girl back in her homeworld during a brutal civil war with another alien settlement, which they used a powerful napalm type superweapon which turned her entire home city a hellish site of destroyed examples and it all took the lives of her friends, her lover, her parents, and all she could save from the merciless bloody war is her baby sister.

It was going all down until miraculously, a Unionwealth armada reached and detected their stray signal for help as in calling the 'gods' for help in their cultures, and there they helped teach those traitorous monsters a painful lessons until they all get extinct and was forced to evacuate their own planet in search for another habitable planet, and thus they helped rebuild her city and renamed it to City#636 and gained a new living conditions for her and her baby sister which in turn that she joins the RED clondros and became the first hybrid-clondro of her own people.

Now that she is in a new realm after hearing the news of a big stone gate appearing out of nowhere and strange humanoid armies pouring out of it and began attacking civilians for no apparent reason, after they were quickly wiped out by the BLUE clondros before the RED reinforcements could even arrive, she taken the chance to join a random platoon to see what is on the other side of the stone gate, then she was awed by the sight of the fields of greens before the counter-attack arrived and failed miserably three times in a row, and finally she was picked by Bombard-76 as his volunteer on a very important mission.

Speaking of the captain, Bombard-76 looked behind and saw the hybrid-clondro still looking at the burning forest, so he decided to snap her thoughts out of it and back to the objective at hand right now.

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Avira-1X, come on, we got ourselves a fresh scene of the crime!"

 **XANDER-23:** "Uhm, I thought only we're gonna say vacant space."

This earned him a slapped in the back of his head by his captain, whom he shrugged off and join George-4G back to the SPEAR-Class vehicle.

Avira-1X looked back at the burning forest one more time before she ran back to her captain's vehicle and took her place in the passenger seat…with her seatbelts on, of course.

By the time they arrived at the forest, it was a long path since it was already sunrise, but now that they are here, then they can begin their first scouting of the day, and where should they begin first as they scanned the entire burned area.

Well, everything was burned to the ground, huts are burned to ashes permanently, collapsed charred tree houses, and ashes of where the bodies used to be since it has outlined on its areas, all that was spared was the stone watering well in the middle of the investigation.

 **ZACK-99:** "Could use a drink right about now."

 **DENJO-22:** "Then get some over that water well over there, hope it doesn't taste like ashes or gas."

As Zack-99 was making his way to the watering well, Denjo-22 went back to checking over some saved vases and boxes to check if there is anything useful in it, Ferren-13 was investigating a burned down but still standing hut with no one alive inside, Redwing-88 was using his instinct implants while investigating the terrain, Xander-23 and George-4G were analyzing a group of weirdly designed swords and elegant bows which were broken down or covered with black ashes, Bombard-76 brought out his holo-tab and began to write his description and shreds of evidence about the area where the village used to be, and Avira-1X is leaning against a destroyed burned tree as she took the sight of a burned village which made her uneasy but soon calmed down.

 **AVIRA-1X:** _**'Our first sighting of a real big fire-breathing dragon, only ends up us seeing it burned down an unlucky village in the middle of the forest, what else could this place throw at us?'**_

That was her thoughts about the whole place around her indeed.

 **GEORGE-4G:** "I thought this place was gonna be filled with elves, cause' I don't see one at all!"

 **FERREN-13:** "Maybe no one got out of the dragon's burning rampage without a scratch, I mean look at all of those humanoid outlines everywhere we look, I doubt no one survived that kind of fire bombardment we saw last night."

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Trust me on this, sister. There's a big fucking chance that there might be a survivor from this kind of massacre, seen something like this before already."

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Hope you're right about it, Redwing-88."

As the others continued their investigation on the burned down elf village, Zack-99 finally made it to the water well and took out his aqua canteen, he then look into the water well's hole and was instantly surprised and what he saw that he ignored the urge to drink some water and shouted at his teammates at once.

 **ZACK-99:** "EVERYONE, WE GOT A LIVED ONE DOWN HERE!"

Then everyone stopped what they were doing and went to Zack-99's position and they all looked into the water well's hole, and they were pretty much surprised to see with their eyes on what was beneath the well.

 **CPT. BOMBARD-76:** "Son of a bitch, looks like you're right, Redwing-88."

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Told you, now since you are the one who spotted her first, you go get her up here, Zack-99."

 **ZACK-99:** "Got it, can someone please hand me a rope!"

As Zack-99 shimmy down the water well with a carbon rope that belonged to Xander-23, he then made it all the way to the bottom of the water well and was astounded at his first sight of a real-life elf.

Hip-length blonde hair, Caucasian bright skin, pointed ears, green tunic dress and silver leggings, and brown shoes, it is a real elf...and an attractive one at first sight too.

So he gently picked her off the wood plank she was sleeping on and puts her on his shoulder and began to climb back to the top without any sort of resistance...I mean, she seems to pass out and unmoving at the same time.

By the time he was back on the surface, she was then laid on the ground and the only combat medic among them is George-4G, who then walked up to her and checked her pulse and scanned her body with his Med-scanner, receiving no sort of physical injuries but her mental state seems wonky and off in the Med-scanner's readings, making the combat medic shake his head with disappointment.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "What's her state, Doc, anything wrong with her?"

 **GEORGE-4G:** "Apparently, nothing hurt her on the outside, no bruises, no cuts, and no signs of bleeding, all except her mental state…she's in a deep state of coma but her body organs are still flowing perfectly fine."

 **ZACK-99:** "So she's not gonna move at any time at all?"

 **GEORGE-4G:** "Since something traumatizing must have scarred her to coma, she might be able to wake up soon enough…when I mean soon enough, probably not at all."

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "But look at the bright side everyone, we found a living unmoving female elf in the middle of a destroyed village, that's a point right?"

All eight members agree solemnly in unison since they all expect that they get to meet a village full of elves, that didn't happen at all, all thanks to that fucking dragon last night that the only reward they could get from this discovery is one fucking sleeping cute female elf.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** _**(Groans in agreement)**_ "Fine, it will do for now, so now let's get her into the back of one of our SWORD-Class's backspace."

That they can all agree on, so as Zack-99 carried the unmoving female elf in a bridal style and everyone finished their investigation and all were going back to their respective vehicles, the only member who still has eyes on the elf is Avira-1X.

She couldn't believe it, the sub-species of human that she reads from the library archives in a Unionwealth station which she used to tell her little sister some stories about the famous magical people of elves are real in her own perspective, now this confirmed the theory that this realm is a magical-type dimension after all.

 **AVIRA-1X:** _**'Trolls, goblins, orcs, pigmens, and dragons, now elves…I knew those books were up to something, but I can't put my sense into it.'**_

* * *

 **(BACK ON THE ROAD, MINUTES LATER)**

So they all decided to put the elf lady in the back of Bombard-76 and Avira-1X SPEAR-Class vehicle's backspace as a makeshift medical bed for the comatose elf and this made her even more interested about the elf even more.

So now their next destination is a human village named Koda Village, it was a size of a town with a riverbed not far from it, above all it was a peaceful looking place…until the villagers heard strange humming and rumbling noise at the entrance of their village and saw three red and black metal carriages and one long big red armored carriage on eight wheels.

They heard stories from passing imperial soldiers about the deadly merciless strange enemies at Alnus hill who pushed back their massive invading troops with powerful metal tubes with green magical energies coming out of it, especially the ones that lets out a powerful explosion so loud and painful and big that It created craters on where it lands on their positions and they all especially seeing flying metal dragons shooting out the same green energy or dropping strange cylindrical tubes big or small and then exploding after it hits the ground.

Even they heard that the imperial dragon riders also faced the severe wrath of the mysterious green energies as they also shoot from above and took hundreds of dragon rider lives, it was an embarrassing merciless defeat since they heard that the unknown enemy didn't even attempt to invade any of their lands and only focused on building inside the monstrous metal walls.

Now seeing the four red and black carriages moving on its own, they realized that they might belong to the unknown enemies at Alnus hill and began to spread anxiety and panic as they closed in on their village entrance, parent began to tell their children to go indoors and wait or hug them for safety, some hide their own weapons just in case this mysterious visitors from the other side of the gate might try to make a vicious move on them, while some remained calm and decided to check if they can be negotiable after hearing the news about them not invading everywhere at all.

But back at the small scouting convoy, Redwing-88 turns on the COMMLINE-radio in the dashboard and proceeds to tell orders to his other teammates.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Everyone, turn your OMNI-Translator on, cause' we are about to make the first contact with humans from another realm in front of us, so keep your fucking dirty jokes to yourselves for now."

 **FERREN-13:** "We know, We know Captain!"

After the moment the OMNI-Translator was created, everyone wants to buy and use it all the time to understand what the foreign person was saying in the first place, so the clondros wants some piece of it too and ended up getting their own translators in their implants.

Then they all slowly parked in the middle of the village except the SHIELD-Class vehicle, which has to stay at the village's entrance since it is too big and two-floored at sight, and then they all began to get out of their vehicles to see the villagers of Koda Village looking at them with curious and uneasy eyes set on them.

Gambling on who will be the first one to speak to them, it was obvious who has the more sociable implant in their bodies.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Greetings…we come in peace…may I request to speak whoever is in charge here…we mean no harm at all, we promise."

They all expect to receive panic from the villagers but ended up hearing sounds of reliefs and joys as they began to close in on them, guess the newly updated translators must have been understood clearly by them, so now the parents told their children to come outside, some dropped their own weapons after hearing him talk in their language, and some was happy to see that these strange people from the gate is actually reasonable in the first place.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Heh, what do you know, guys? The new translators worked after all. Now we can make start some promising and peaceful progress on these inhabitants."

But the expectancy of progress as all eight scouting members received a call from Fort Voyager's command center; the villagers were confused on why these people put their fingers to their ears and began to talk in silent.

 _ **(FRONT GEN. TRIGGER-001)**_ **:** _"Scouting party, this is Frontline General Trigger-001, we tracked the dragon you saw last night and we analyzed its movement and it seems to be heading to your position and the village's location, we request that you try to evacuate them away from that site and back into our Fort before the dragon could reach you, over."_

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "God damn, it's already coming to us? Yes, General, we shall initiate the evacuation directive."

The call ended and Redwing-88 went back to the villagers, who are still curious on what they are and what do they want from them, but all of that questions have to wait since they have to sound off an evacuation to them before the dragon could reach them soon enough.

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Attention everyone, I need to speak with your leader of this village at once!"

Then an elderly man walked up to the front and was feeling curious and uneasy as he began to talk to these new visitors from the other side of the gate.

 **KODA VILLAGE CHIEF:** "I am the chief of this village, you speak our language clearly, and what do you strange people want?"

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "I am sorry all your questions will have to wait because we got a message that a dragon is coming to this area, so would you all please evacuate your belongings and take refuge to our Fortress until further notice?!"

 **RANDOM KODA VILLAGER:** "A DRAGON IS COMING OVER HERE!"

 **RANDOM KODA VILLAGER #2:** "MOTHER EMROY, PLEASE GUIDE US TO SAFETY!"

 **KODA VILLAGE CHIEF:** "Everyone, pack everything you owned and we will follow these visitors for safe shelter, a dragon is coming and we have to move now!"

After hearing the village chief's command, every villager moves back to their homes and began to pack everything they have into their shoulders or throwing at the cart being pulled by a horse, then Redwing-88 told his teammates to help the villagers pack up with their extra help and strength.

As the evacuation was on the move with no accidents, two people took the time to analyze the seven clondros and the single hybrid-clondro, it was the village's elder sage Kato and his light-blue hair apprentice Lelei La Lelena, who examined the Clondro's armor sets and their weapons and their horseless carriages.

 **LELEI:** **'Seven of them look like us except they all have silver skins and the other one has two horns sticking out of her forehead, the objects behind their waists are probably the tubes which shoot out green powerful energy beams…how can they move those carriages without horses'**

When I said earlier that the evacuation was going smoothly without a single accident…I was wrong because there is now one and it involves a horse going accidentally crazy and tipped over a cart to slammed a nearby woman and injuring her ribs and was stuck underneath the cart.

But the clondros reached the accident scene before the other villagers could even reach it, then George-4G pulled the woman out from underneath the tipped cart and began to spray her injured ribs with his BIOMED-sprayer and her ribs are healing properly with no side effects, while the tipped cart was casually flipped over by the code-black heavy clondro Bombard-76.

Thanks were given to them, everyone was fully packed and ready to go, Redwing-88 and Bombard-76 telling the villagers to follow their metal carriages, and thus they all began to move away temporarily from Koda Village until they have been given the word to go back to their own homes safe and sound.

* * *

 **(WHILE ON THE ROAD, ONE DAY LATER)**

As the big migration of villagers and eight clondros and half-clondro, the leading vehicle was suddenly stopped by something up ahead, in Zack-99's eyes is that there is somehow a human figure walking towards them while carrying a huge…halberd.

 **ZACK-99:** "Guys, we got someone walking towards to us and it seems to be heavily armed."

 **CPT. REDWING-88:** "Everyone holds their position unless the figure up ahead starts attacking the convoy!"

What the Unionwealth troopers didn't know is that they are about to meet this realm's immortal priestess herself, Rory Mercury.

* * *

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTES)**

 **+Now that chapter 2 is now up and running, the updates for this story might be a little slow since I am still an amateur and attending college at the same time, so please bear with me, ok.**

* * *

 **MORE INFO ABOUT THE UNIONWEALTH EMPIRE:**

 **-Half-Clondros are best described to have involved Humans and different species to combined with Clondro Cyber-implants in order to catch up to the much more standard Clondro.**

 **-BLUE Clondros are known to be placed for security purposes, protecting important locations, acts as an elite police force, keeping the peace of every civilization they conquered and serves as a last line of defense in case the hostile opponents have managed to push through the RED Clondros.**

 **-YELLOW Clondros are more focused on scientific research, Planetary exploration, advanced development, acts as assistant scientists, protecting valuable research facilities that have top-secret high-tech weaponry or technologies, and some can make a great crash test dummies for some.**

 **-RED Clondros are the most common fighting force of every corner of the Unionwealth Empire, ranging from scouting to frontline assault to espionage to space fighters, the RED Clondros are the most efficient, effective, multi-purpose combat units.**

 **-GREEN Clondros are known for using deadly guerilla tactics, mastering the art of complete camouflage, trekking through extremely dense amazon-level forestations, and some are known to walk through radioactive landscapes with the correct gear.**

 **-Whenever a member of the Unionwealth gains so much ranks and respect, they are most likely to be promoted and upgraded with state of the art CODE-BLACK Bio-cybernetic implants, think of it like combining every known special forces in the real world, and yet can kill a space marine from Warhammer 40k, make master chief getting second thoughts when fighting a Code-black unit, and especially some Code-black units tend to be a ONE MAN-ARMY by itself on different rare occasions.**

 **-Sadly, achieving Code-black upgrades is extremely rare and are really hard to get in order to be noticed by the high command.**

 **+That's it, for now, ALL HAIL THE UNIONWEALTH EMPIRE!**


End file.
